Kill la Kill: Rising Vengeance 20
by Raynjiisk
Summary: 6 months have passed and the life fibers have been destroyed. Or so they thought. Will the rising of a new enemy and the help from this new character be enough to save the world from becoming a table cloth?


**Hello All, it's me Renjiisk, now Raynjiisk. Long story short I lost the info to my old account but I did not lose my stories, most of them anyway. Anyhow, looking back I wanted to re-upload this story but fix it in more than just two ways. Plot wise I can change it and make it better. Don't worry it's still the same deep down, but with new updates. So please enjoy and if you are new, enjoy some more. If you have any questions, please make your voice heard, thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rising Vengeance**

 **Six months. It had been six months since the actions of Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, and of Nudist Beach destroyed Ragyo Kiryuin and her plan of turning the world into a giant tablecloth for the alien source of power called, life fibers. Life Fibers around the planet were destroyed as soon as the original strand of fiber was destroyed with Ragyo. Or so everyone speculated. Ever since the battle that took place here, Honnouji Academy has been in ruins and other structures such as the S.S. Naked Sun, heavily damaged.**

 **In the past six months both Satsuki and Ryuko both lived a life of leisure and relaxation. But not only have this two sisters been living the good life, the Makanshoku family had also attained some prosperity of it's own. With his medical (genius), Barazo Makanshoku was recruited as main doctor for both Nudist Beach and soon-to-reopen Honnouji Academy. Now, enough of Back Story and Recap onto to the Main Story**

The dark, gray, storm clouds started to accumulate as the sun lost its shine to the clouds. Then, clouds separated and rays of sunshine covered the city on which Honnouji Academy, now rebuild, gloomed over the city. Now, all of the students and all of the teachers entered the new facility now better than before. The government that was once set up during the use of goku uniforms still stood as well. The Student Government still ruled by Satsuki and her Elite Four. The only addition on the school was that there was a second throne, the throne that belongs to Ryuko Matoi. Now named Vice President, she and Satsuki ruled over Honnouji Academy and see that it prospers later for the tr-school raids as well. It seems that every thing in the school has finally returned to normal. Except for the mere fact that there was no more goku uniforms and the overarching hands of Ragyo were gone.

Ryuko sat in the lounge, well lounging, and feeling awfully sick. A sickness that no medicine could fix. The sickness of losing someone. Someone close to her, Sengetsu. To her, Sengetsu, was more than just clothing, to her he was a friend and family. She remembered all the times that they fought the club captains to get to Satsuki. As well when they had to fight Mako to get her to snap out of the power that was given to her by Satsuki. She couldn't hold back the tears and they came, running down her cheeks. But as quickly as they came, they left as sirens began to hiss and lights began to flicker. Then, there was a crash at the door.

"MATOI!" Yelled the stranger. Ryuko looked where the door had landed and back to hole. From within the hole, a giant of a man materialized from the shadows. It was Disciplinary Director and Head of Students, Gamagori Ira. He had on what looked like a uniform that resembled the goku uniform, except without stars. The same bland and colorless white uniform that were once the Academy's pride and joy.

"Wh-What is it?!" Ryuko said standing up or rather jumping up. She quickly regained her composure and scratched the top of her head. She walked over as fast as she could to meet Ira's gaze.

"Everyone is gathering at the campus main entrance, Satsuki-sama wanted me to get you and send you off to the pyre."

"Me? Is it something that important," Ryuko asked.

"Satsuki-sama did not specify why you are to be summoned, just that your present."

Ira stepped aside, his gigantic body still being able to be a immovable fortress, and she stepped into the corridor. She was about to get passed him completely when he heard a someone calling her name.

"RYYYYYYYYYUKKKKKKKKKOOOO-CHAN", a voice she knew all too well.

"Mako," Ryuko said as she moved to the side and she hit the floor. Surprisingly enough, she bounced back up.

"Ryuko-chan, are you going to the Pyre too?!"

"Yeah, Nee-san told me to go, wait why are you going?"

"Satsuki-sama said I could join in as well. Anyway come on," Mako said as she grabbed Ryuko's arm and started running towards the staircase.

 _If it's something as important to let Mako in as well, it must be something to do with the battle that happened six months ago. Or maybe she wants us just to take tea with her again. But why would everyone else be at the entrance and why aren't we going there?_ Ryuko thought to herself.

At the top of the Pyre, Satsuki sat in her usual luxurious chair as her butler, Mitsuzo Soroi, pours her hourly tea. Alongside her is Nonon Jakuzure sitting next to her in a recliner filled with plushies and lots of stuffed animals. Both look out the large glass pane towards the entrance of Honnouji academy where the student body seemed to be present at the a incident.

"Where's Uzu and Houka?" Nonon asked looking away from the window towards Satsuki.

"Both went to investigate the site as well as put calm to all this commotion."

"Incident? What kind of incident and what do you think caused it?"

"I do not know, Houka and Iori should report with answers-"

"Satsuki-sama," Houka said as the image of Houka's face on the window came into view.

"Go on," Satsuki said as Houka composed himself.

"The object that crashed here seems more like a capsule."

The image changed and it showed a roundish triangle, chrome in color. A rocket. The rocket had the logo of the REVOCs company.

"Besides the image of the company, what was inside is the true artifact," He paused as the image zoomed in to reveal a orangy color."

"Are those..." Nonon began to ask.

"Indeed. They are Life Fibers."

Houka kept talking to Satsuki while Uzu walked around, using his club members to control the situation that came about with the crash of the ship. To him, this might prove an opportunity to regain what he lost, his goku uniform. Now, all of the Elite four wore knock offs of the original goku uniforms. They resembled what they once had, but he missed the power of his regalia. Those thoughts came running out of his head as he saw a shadowy figure approaching from the front gate of Honnouji Academy.

"What's that?" Uzu said and began squinting to see what it was. The image seemed to walk closer and closer until he could see a person. This person had on a dark jacket with red brooding, black pants with stylish shoes and giant headphones covering both ears under his hood. His hood covered most of his face, only his mouth and nose were visible as well as the shapes of headphones around his ears. But, his left arm was different. It was a bit bigger and chrome colored?

Yes it was chrome colored since it was a robotic limb. The fingers looked like claws and the forearm as a smaller shield that looked like blades and from the forearm up, orangy gauges. From the shoulder outwards was a large circular disk that made that shoulder a bit bigger. Apart from all that it was human characteristics.

Uzu drew his bamboo kendo sword and held it in his right hand.

"I'll ask, who goes there. This is private property."

No response. The figure kept on walking and walking, but faster.

"Hey, Uzu, focus," Houka said.

That's when they looked towards the entrance and both at Houka and Uzu saw nothing.

"Must be your imagination, Uzu."

"No, I know what I saw and-"

He was interrupted as the wind started to pick up. Dust started to build up and both were blinded. Uzu had his vision back and could see a streak of light. He swung his bamboo sword and that hit the strangers metallic arm. He was just a few inches from his face, but Uzu could not see through the strangers hood. The stranger pushed on and jumped over both Uzu and Houka. The stranger now landed a few inches away from the crashed ship.

"Don't touch that," Uzu yelled out.

"Or what?" said a voice from under the hood. It was, a somewhat deep and scratchy voice. But, it did in fact give a sense of authority. He moved his claw and pointed towards him.

"I only want to speak to Satsuki Kiryuin. But, I'll fight if I have to, and trust me, I won't be on the ground after it's over."

"I'll take that bet," A voice called out. Both of them looked towards where the voice came from and saw that it came from the extending bridge from the pyre. It was Satsuki holding her sword in her hands facing down, the exact same way she always did like when talking to Ryuko.

"Satsuki-sama," Both Houka and Uzu said as they kneeled before her.

"Kiryuin Satsuki," the voice from under the hood said.

"By the end of this you will be broken. All the force of Honnouji Academy is at my disposal and I will use it to protect this-"

"I'm pretty sure your speeches work on them, but they don't affect me. All I want is to speak about this...this things and -"

"Do not speak to Satsuki-sama in such a tone," Uzu said.

"Do you want to fight, Kanto Monkey?"

He didn't answer, instead he looked at Satsuki.

"Show him the true force and Strength of the Elite Four."

"You're making a mistake here, Kiryuin. I just want to talk."

"DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Uzu yelled as he charged for the mysterious hooded person. He just stood still until he was inches away. Then, using his metal arm he punched Uzu and set him flying upwards. He let off his hood and jumped up to Uzu. From his metal arm, small pieces of thread appeared until they formed a giant sword that he wielded with just one hand. He slashed out and started striking at Uzu, sending him flying to to the ground. Uzu hit the ground hard and the person landed lightly, placing his giant sword over his shoulder and holding it with this normal arm, while his metallic arm was free.

He had green eyes and a mouth stood as a frown. Long red hair with streaks of black that fell close to his shoulders. Spiky hair with bangs so long that two came down and went over both of his eyes.

"I do not wish to fight," he said looking to Satsuki. "I only wish to speak."

"Your actions say that you want more than just talk," Houka said.

"I am only doing this since you attacked me first, it's only self defense."  
"Then what should we call you, stranger?"

He scoffed, and di-materialized the sword. The sword turned a bright orange until they were nothing more than strands of cloth. The strands flew into the gauges of his shoulder and made a neon orange color.

"Just call me Jack. Jack the Ripper."


End file.
